


One of those days

by babybluesuga



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Reader-Insert, a little fluff, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga
Summary: Tommy comes home to find his wife right where he left her that morning, lying in bed.
Relationships: Thomas Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished re-watching series 5. Tommy’s suffering really reached its peak this season and it breaks my heart. Poor baby ;-;

Lying in bed dazed with your head lost in space, you stared blankly at the wall which was out of focus, you heard the soft click of the bedroom door open and close. You heard Tommy’s heavy footsteps move around the room and the drop of his gun holster onto the dressing table. 

Your limbs felt heavy, which was a given since you hadn’t moved an inch since you got into bed last night. You didn’t have the energy to bring your eyes back into focus until you felt a dip at the foot of the bed; cool hands dancing across your legs like a feathery kisses.

“You’re still in last night’s gown” He murmured.

You hummed in response, finally acknowledging his presence. Slowly, you began to blink owlishly until the familiar patterns of the wallpaper came into focus. Silence fell over the two of you like a thick blanket but Tommy’s lingering gaze on you felt heavier. Shifting your head slightly, your eyes met his, and the storm raging inside his ocean eyes. 

One look into those stormy eyes was all it took for the miserable mix of emotions brewing inside your head and heart to erupt out of you like a volcano. Your bit your lip as your eyes began to burn. The tears began to flow as you gazed at the man, whose suffering was incomparable to yours, and yet he still managed to get out of bed, and face the cold hard world.

In an instant, you were scooped you up into Tommy’s arms, placed on his lap, head buried in his chest. Your cries were drowned in his chest, staining his charcoal waistcoat. He whispered soft comforts and sweet nothings into your ear as he gently rubbed your back in circular motions. You wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life as you cried your heart out. 

Hearing your whimpers and the crack in your voice felt like being stabbed in the heart. Every woe of pain that left your lips drove the knife deeper into his bleeding heart. Tommy did what he knew best, he’d hold you. Between his tender whispers, he peppered you with soft kisses; ones that made you feel like you were being kissed by an angel. His soothing velvet voice washed away all the tension in your body like the comfort of a hot bath.

Tommy didn’t know how long the two of you sat there but when he felt your body melt into his, he sighed in relief. Pulling back slightly to meet your red rimmed eyes, he pressed a kiss to your forehead before sliding you off his lap onto the bed.

“I’ll be right back, alright.”

Accepting your nod as a yes, Tommy walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. As the tub was filling up, Tommy walked over to your cabinet littered with oil’s and essences and grabbed whatever he recognized. He added lavender bath salt into the bath -you never took a bath without it and sprinkled some dried rose petals in for good measure.

Not wanting to leave you alone longer than needed he quickly made his way back into the bedroom, finding you right where he left you.

“Come on, love. Up you get.”

Tommy lifted you into his arms bridal style and carried you to the bathroom. He observed the empty look on your face as you stared at the floor. Gently setting you on your feet, Tommy held you up by your hip with one hand while he slipped the thin straps of your nightgown of your shoulders allowing the silky dress to fall to the floor.

Slowly helping you into the tub, you settled inside, a satisfied sigh escaped your lips as you allowed the hot water to ease the heavy burden weighing you down. You welcomed the sweet smell of the lavender and rose gracing your senses. Closing your eyes, you slowly slid further into the bath allowing the water to envelope you up to your chin.

“Oi. Don’t go drowning in there now.” Tommy teased.

Opening one eye to peep at Tommy, you cracked a smile, the first one Tommy’s seen in days. Tommy mirrored your smile, feeling the ache in his heart lighten. You reached out to him with both hands, wanting him to join you.

Tommy chuckled. Shaking his head with a smile on his face as he slowly began to undress. You kept your eyes on him as he walked over to the bath and plopped in with splash, sitting across from you as water spilled over the edge. Exhaling through his nose, Tommy reached over to grab a cigarette and lighter. Your eyes followed his fingers as he dragged the cigarette over his bottom lip twice before lighting it. 

Taking a drag from his cancer stick, his cerulean blues finally met yours as he blew out smoke from his plump lips. You felt a lazy smile make its way onto your face as you stared into Tommy’s eyes, feeling the heaviness on your heart lift, finally at ease.

Tommy observed the sunken look on your face, the eye bags weighing your eyes and finally the dullness in your eyes. But as he caught that soft smile gracing your face, he saw the stars in your eyes begin to flicker back into existence as you looked at him like he was your universe.

If only you knew the countless times that angelic you looked at him with now had saved him from himself. Tommy swore he would always be there for you, to protect you from the cruel world. But he couldn’t do much to expel the demons lurking in your mind. Hell, he couldn’t even vanquish his own demons. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try, for you.

His lips twitched seeing the mischievous look on your face as you splashed him with water. The demons tormenting your mind had quiet down. Your splashes came to halt as he spoke.

“Y/n….don’t listen to the voices in your head, yeah? They’re wrong, about everything. You hear me?”

Your eyes fell down for a moment before meeting Tommy’s with a nod. You moved over to Tommy placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Tommy’s hand reached for your chin holding you in place head tilted as he pressed his lips to yours deepening the kiss. You smiled as you pulled back slightly, rubbing your nose against his, your lips brushing against his as you whispered,

“You too, Tommy. Don’t listen to the voices in your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts in the comment section~  
> Thanks for reading!  
> This work has also been posted on my tumblr wxrdsnwxrds.


End file.
